Palpitation
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Usopp avait ce sentiment, cette sensation de bien être, c'était plutôt inexpliqué, plutôt nouveau. Il n'avait pas la réponse, il fallait que quelqu'un lui apporte. Réponse au défi n 1 de SwordgirlJackie. Yaoi


_Je suis toute contente de vous présenter ma contribution aux défis de SwordgirlJackie, sur le thème Numéro 1, je vous invite à aller voir c'est sympa et plutôt amusant, c'est cool pour ceux qui ont pas d'inspi. alors voilà, il m'auras quand même pris deux jours mais je faisait pas plein de trucs à côté aussi, enfin voilà, c'est mignon tout plein guimauves et je trouve la fin très bof mais enjoy._

* * *

Usopp avait ce foutu cœur qui battait bien trop fort, ce n'était pas normal, çà n'était pas censé arriver encore moins pour cet idiot. Cet idiot terriblement attachant avec ce sourire quasi omniprésent qui dévoilait deux rangé de dents si blanches, d'ailleurs qui était le con qui avait assuré que le pirate cliché avait une hygiène déplorable, des dents jaunes, quand il les avait toute et un rire gras ? Bon ok leur chambre sentait un peu fort l'homme, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand cinq hommes et un renne-raton laveur dorment dans une même pièce, bah hormone oblige, ça se sent. Et oui cinq hommes, un squelette ça compte pas, enfin normalement parce que avec Brook tout est possible.

C'était quoi le sujet principal ? Ah oui, le cliché des dents jaunes, tout ça, tout ça…Nan pace que Luffy a des dents blanches, un rire doux et joyeux et PERSONNE sur le Sunny ne répondait à ce cliché heureusement. Bon il faut dire le leur équipage ne réponds en aucun cas à la norme et donc en outre à tout ce qui est cliché. Et toujours est-il qu'Usopp ne se sentait plus en présence de son capitaine, enfin si, il se sentait, bien, trop bien, une sensation de bonheur se rependait en imposante quantité dans son corps et il sentait son sang pulser sans ses veines. C'était tout aussi agréable que bizarre.

Plus il expérimentait ces sensations plus elle trouvait qu'elle s'approchait d'un sentiment fort, puissant, ravageur ? Sans doute. Usopp était quelqu'un qui connaissait beaucoup de chose mais ignorait une quantité considérable d'autre. Alors il ne savait pas, ce que cela pouvait être, de l'amitié ? Non il ne ressentait pas ça pour tous les amis qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux au cours de leur périple. Dans ce cas une amitié encore plus forte ? Non, qu'il sache aucun de ses Nakama ne lui avait fait ce genre d'effet. Sinon en tant que meilleurs amis, mais Kaya n'avait jamais fait palpiter son sang de la sorte, et la jeune file était sa meilleure amie, le petit soleil qui illuminait ses journées triste sans figure maternelle alors que lui enjolivait les siennes de mondes farfelus. Se souvenir d'elle, comme ça, e manière fugace lui amena un large sourire nostalgique, il avait l'ai fin comme ça, à servir un sourire radieux à une simple invention qui trônait dans ses mains, mais c'était plus fort que lui, Kaya, Syrup, les garçons, son village, il avait hâte d'y retourner, en fier sniper du roi des pirates, il avait hâte d'impressionner tout ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui, de rabaisser le caquet des mauvaise langes et de rendre fier ses amis. Non il ne voulait pas la gloire, juste le sourire des gens qu'il aime.

Sa vie était à présent faite de réelles aventures, aussi dangereuse qu'excitantes, sa vie n'était plus que mouvement, que palpitation et adrénaline, rire et liens indestructibles. Ils étaient tous nakama, de vrais nakama, jamais l'un deux ne laisseraient ne serais-ce qu'un membre en mauvaise posture, jamais Luffy ne déciderais de balancer l'un deux à la mer pour ce débarrasser, jamais Nami n'irait réellement les rouler ou leur imposer une quelconque dette jamais Zoro et Sanji ne mettrait leurs menaces l'un envers l'autre en exécution, jamais Robin ne pourrais les trahir et les vendre, jamais Chopper ne profiterais de son statut pour en empoisonner un, jamais Franky n'aurais l'idée de se barrer avec son précieux bateau et de les laisser en plan sur une île, jamais au grand jamais Brook n'irais les découper en petit morceaux, jamais une famille comme la leur n'irait se briser sur le simple caprice de l'un de ses membres, Luffy avait sut judicieusement les choisir, en suivant ses instincts et ses sentiments. Il avait sur leur offrir cette vie, à tous, et chaque membre lui vouait une reconnaissance éternelle.

C'était peu être cette reconnaissance qui engendrait cet état à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche de son capitaine, être avec lui le rempliait simplement de joie parce qu'il était celui qui avait sauvé son île, il était le nœud principal de cette famille. Ouais c'était cool comme idée, alors il était partit avec celle-ci en tête. Le cœur plus léger il interrompit donc ses interrogations matinales au fond de son lit. Et avec un timing parfait il entendit des mouvements de matelas grinçant, tout le monde commençais à se réveiller. Le bateau allait enfin s'éveiller et retrouver le bruit agréable et vivant qui le caractérisait, cette ambiance qui avait tout pour plaire.

Il y avait des matins ou l'ambiance était moins mouvementé, et aujourd'hui faisait partit de ces moments là. Il y avait du bruit, des discutions, le son des couverts toujours omniprésents dans la cuisines, mais il n'y avait pas les effusions de cris et plainte et de bagarre, ce matin là était calme mais tout aussi chaleureux que les autres. Luffy avait décidé d'être calme, il préparait peut être une grosse connerie ? Qui sait.

Assis sur le pont, à même la pelouse, Usopp jetait un œil aux différentes personnes présentes, il y avait Robin et Franky ensemble, le cyborg était allongé dans un coin, la brune sur son épaules, ils discutaient calmement. Ses deux Nakamas étaient vraiment proches, il ne savait pas s'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, à observer leurs habitudes Usopp avait finit par y déceler une sorte d'attention qu'ils réservaient exclusivement à l'autre, des gestes plus intimes, des sourires plus révélateurs. De son point de vue ils ressemblaient à un couple, ce qui n'était pas impossible, durant leur nuits qu'ils passaient ensembles dans l'atelier Usopp parlait parfois de la douce Kaya et des garçons, et en retour Franky lui avait confié ses sentiments envers sa famille, sa peine et ses joie, le fait qu'il ne voie aucune once démoniaque en Robin mais plutôt une part de mystère et surtout une faiblesse, comme tout le monde. Pour lui Robin était une femme sublime et vulnérable comme les autres, un être humain en somme, qui pouvait ressentir des émotions, flancher, et être obligé de se raccrocher à quelqu'un pour se relever, et ce quelqu'un c'était eux, ses nakamas. Franky avait eu pendant un instant les yeux pétillant en parlant de la brune et cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

Tout ça lui faisait penser à Kaya, pas qu'il soit amoureux de la blonde, en tout cas il ne pensait pas, il n'avait pas envie de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine comme le décrivait les quelque livres qu'il avait lut pour passer le temps. Il ne ressentait pas ce besoin de la sentir à ses côté en permanence, de la serrer, de toucher sa peu qu'il savait pourtant douce, sa présente le rendais joyeux, heureux, mais il ne débordait pas en la voyant, il n'avait ces palpitation en la voyant, même dans ses souvenirs. Il voulait seulement qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle vive sa vie pleinement, comme tout ses nakamas.

La joie, le sang qui bat, les sensations de bonheur réchauffant chaque parcelle de peau, la simple présence qui comble, l'esprit que se vide pour n'être remplacé que part une seule personne, l'envie d'être proche…Merde, et re-merde, de son point de vue c'était un beau merde. Il y avait bien une personne qui lui faisait cet effet, et il se sentait con pour ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt, dire qu'il avait eu besoin de Kaya pour ça. Dire que même de là ou elle était sa meilleure amie lui avait fait réaliser qu'il était amoureux. Il savait ce que l'on racontait sur l'amour, mais comment être sûr de ressentir quelque chose que l'on à pas expérimenté avant ? Était-ce vraiment de l'amour, ou bien autre chose de similaire, pourtant il ne connaissait rien de fortement similaire à l'amour. Des milliers de question le prenaient de part en part, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser, enfin surtout quoi faire.

Et Luffy dans tout ça ? Comment il allait prendre la chose, Usopp savait d'expérience qu'il ne le chasserait pas du bateau, il n'irait pas priver leurs nakamas de sa présence juste pour cela, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, Luffy avait le cœur sur la main et prenais grand soin de ses amis, même quand ce soin signifiait « les faire chier ». Et pis à par le One Piece et l'équipage, pas grand choses n'intéressait Luffy, en tout cas pas l'amour. Et il ne savait même pas si cela en était, de l'amour, il trouvait l'idée étrange, pas désagréable, juste étrange, peut être parce qu'aimer Luffy de cette façon était particulier, mais encore une fois, est-ce de l'amour ? Il avait repris ses réflexions nocturne, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, le tour de garde était à Brook, se sentant en pleine forme il soupira face à la nuit surement blanche qui l'attendais, autant l'occupé à quelque chose, qui le fatiguerais peu être avec un peu de chance. Il choisit l'option cuisine, pour un jus de fruit, surement pas un café.

D'ailleurs en parlant de café il croisa Robin avec une tasse à la main, un livre devant elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire en le voyant, comme pas étonné de le voir ici, de toute façon pas grand-chose n'étonne Robin. Ils se saluèrent et il partit se servir son jus avant de s'assoir en face de la jeune femme. Laissant les secondes passer, sirotant calmement, la brune finit par lui demander ce qui l'amenait ici.

**-Insomnie je dirais, incapable de dormir. Et toi T'as le prochain tour de garde ?  
-Exact. Des problèmes ?  
-Pas vraiment.** Répondit Usopp même pas convaincus pas sa réponse.** Je me pose juste quelque question.**

La brune lui servit un sourire en retour, quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle savait bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulais bien lui dire, de toute façon impossible de lui cacher quelque chose.

**-Tu sais, **_**Le cœur à des prisons que l'intelligence n'ouvre pas**_**, les clés ne sont pas toujours pas faites de matière grise.**

Sans plus de formalité elle termina sa tasse, mais comme une femme s'il-vous-plait, sans bruit se sirotage dégelasse. Et pis elle le planta là, apparemment elle avait un tour de garde à prendre. Le sniper plongea dans son jus de fruit, réfléchissant encore plus, il ne savait pas trop ce que pouvais signifier la phrase de Robin, à vrai dire il ne savait même pas comment l'appliquer à son problème, parce que pour lui sortir une telle imagine avec tant que conviction au font des yeux c'est qu'elle devait savoir des choses.

Tout en s'imposant des réflexions il sentit la fatigue venir piquer ses yeux, avec tout cela il arriverait peut être à faire venir le sommeil. Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller ses yeux se fermèrent en attendant le sommeil, et l'image de son capitaine s'imposa à lui. Merde, c'était peut être bien de l'amour en fait.

Seul dans l'atelier, Usopp travaillait sur…rien de bien intéressant, il avait juste envie de bidouiller quelque chose et avait finit par tailler le Merry dans un morceau de bois, une chute dont Franky ne servirait surement jamais.

Derrière lui Luffy était arrivé avec bruit, exigeant qu'il voulait le voir travailler, et même si Usopp lui avait affirmé qu'il ne faisait rien d'intéressant le gamin au chapeau de paille s'était quand même assis derrière-lui, s'extasiant sur la sculpture du Merry tant détaillée. Sourire aux lèvres le sniper ne lutta pas contre lui, à quoi bon, alors que sa seule présence le comblait. Il sentait des papillons dans son ventre, c'était agréable, il sculptait les derniers détails quand Luffy posa sa tête contre son épaule. Surprit il arrêta ses mouvements pendant une seconde, il se sentait bien, la sensation de la tête de son capitaine était agréable, merde. Il caressa les cheveux bruns de Luffy, pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas, même si en fait il en avait terriblement envie, terriblement envie de poser sa main sur sa tête, de toucher ce qui avait l'air si soyeux.

Et là, le choc ! La révélation ! Il adorait ça, caresser ces mèches brunes, la sensation était géniale et le comblait encore plus que la simple présence de son amis. Mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler amis ? Pas sûr, il avait terriblement envie de passer ses mains sur le visage de Luffy, de toucher ses lèvres, ses paupière, de combler ses bras, son corps. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une simple amitié, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui faire ressentir autant de chose en même temps, et cette personne c'était lui, Monkey D. Luffy. Les mots de Robin lui revenaient clairement en tête, les prisons, il avait trouvé la clé, et elle l'avait dit, ce n'était pas son intelligence, pas sa réflexion, simplement ses sensations.

Le simple fait de sentir son capitaine sous ses mains le réveillait, il se sentait mille fois mieux, tout de suite plus sûr de lui, toucher et être toucher, c'était le bonheur simple. Il déposa tout ce qu'il avait en main et se tourna vers son capitaine, les paumes couvrant ses joues, Luffy semblât apprécier et ferma les yeux, rendant la vision qu'il donnait à Usopp encore plus désirable, si désirable qu'il se risqua à l'embrasser, seulement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça pour voir. C'était juste parfais, agréable, pas du tout baveux, même quand il demanda l'accès à sa bouche, pris dans toute ces sensation il dévora plus voracement sa bouche et serra son corps contre lui, faisant pousser un petit gémissement à Luffy qui se sépara immédiatement, légèrement rouge et essoufflé.

**-On peut pas.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Tu m'aime pas, c'est pas possible.  
-Et à ton avis pourquoi je t'embrasse ?  
-Parce que j'en avais envie ? Et que tu voulais me faire plaisir ?**

Usopp était partagé entre l'envie de rire et se taper la tête contre un mur face à l'innocence de son capitaine e surtout son idiotie, il opta pour un espèce de mélange des deux.

**-Luffy, t'est désespérant, alors ouvre tes oreilles.** Il leva ses yeux droits vers ceux de son capitaine.** Je t'aime, vraiment.**

Et sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre il embraya sur un autre baiser, qui lui semblait encore plus délicieux que le premier, il se fit le plaisir de l'attirer plus à lui, de l'aimer, de le caresser, de sentir sa peau frétiller sous ses paumes, de la voir rougir, d'entendre les soupirs de plaisir échappant de son amant. Il découvrit la sensation douce et électrisante d'être peau contre peau, de ne faire qu'un. La sensation d'aimer et d'être aimer.

Ils devenaient fou de plaisir, Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

* * *

_Voilà ! Des avis ? Des reviews, ça serait cool._  
_Et moi je vous dit Bye._


End file.
